I wish
by ohmichele
Summary: Bagi Jongin, Sehun adalah hidupnya. FF Hunkai Chankai Yaoi. Exo. School life! Crackpair! Judul,cerita,summary ga nyambung. Langsung baca aja! Happy reading and don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

I wish – chapter 1

Author : Oh Michele

Rated : T/M

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol, dll.

Pair : Hunkai, Chankai.

Warning : typo,yaoi,crackpair,geje,abal,schoollife,dll.

Hallo semuanya ^^ bertemu lagi dengan saya di cerita hunkai yang lain. Maafkan saya karna bikin hutang tambah banyak -_- tapi entahlah tiba-tiba pengen aja bikin cerita ini. Dan maaf kalau ceritanya ga memuaskan. Asli saya pengen bikin cerita tapi ngetiknya males bgt. Semoga terhibur deh, maaf kalau jelek

Doakan ff yang lain cepat saya lanjut ._.

Don't forget to review ^^

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang itu saling menatap. Mencoba membaca pikiran masing-masing. Angin terus berhembus kencang diluar sana. Awan juga tampak menggelap. Cuaca hari ini sudah jelas buruk. Mengiringi berbagai macam rasa yang tertuang dalam suasana kamar itu.

Rasa takut dan yakin berjalan seimbang. Mengalir deras di pembuluh darah. Jongin meremas seprai putih itu. Bibirnya terkatup namun pikirannya terus bekerja.

Sehun masih menatap Jongin. Ia merasakan perasaan yang berbeda. Rasa takut. Tapi dia mencoba membuang itu. Dia yakin tidak akan memiliki perasaan apapun pada siapapun. Dia yakin hatinya sudah mati.

Perlahan Sehun mendekat pada Jongin. Membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Dielusnya pipi Jongin, tanpa menghilangkan wajahnya yang masih berekspresi dingin.

Jongin menutup mata. Merasakan sentuhan tangan Sehun yang membuatnya bergetar. Dan saat ia hampir membuka mata, tiba-tiba sesuatu mengecup bibirnya.

Itu bibir Sehun. Mulai melumat bibirnya lembut. Tubuh Jongin bergetar. Dia takut tapi tak bisa menolak.

Sehun memutus ciumannya. Menatap Jongin lagi. Mengelus pipinya lagi. Tangannya turun ke leher Jongin, mengusapnya perlahan. Tubuh Jongin sedikit menegang karna itu. Hingga tangan Sehun sampai di kancing baju seragamnya. Membukanya satu persatu.

Matanya menutup merasakan kecupan Sehun di lehernya.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Bisik Sehun.

Dan Jongin hanya dapat mengangguk. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Lakukan sesukamu."

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan turun sangat deras. Aroma basah tanah menguar. Jendela itu terbuka lebar. Ada Sehun duduk di dekatnya. Menyesap rokok dan mengepulkan asap. Terus menerus seperti itu. Ia hanya memakai celana seragamnya. Menatap pemandangan saat hujan. Tak jarang ia mengulurkan tangan. Mencoba merasakan air yang berjatuhan.

Jongin tidak tidur. Ia terus mengeratkan diri pada selimut. Mencoba tidur tapi ia tidak bisa. Perasaannya terlampau kacau saat ini. Ia ingin menangis tapi itu benar-benar tidak akan membantu.

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur."

Suara Sehun membuat Jongin terkejut. Dia tetap diam.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang saat hujan re-"

"Se….. Sehun." Jongin menginterupsi.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya pada ranjang. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau….."

"Apa kau akan membuangku setelah ini. Atau….."

Jongin menelan ludahnya. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sehun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Terlalu rumit. Dia sangat benci. Dia tidak mau repot berpikir. Sehun mendekat pada Jongin dan dengan cepat menindihnya. Matanya menatap tajam Jongin yang sedang terkejut.

"Aku rasa hujan tidak akan reda."

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai kapan pun Jongin tidak akan pernah lupa pertemuannya dengan Sehun. Bagi Jongin, Sehun adalah orang paling baik di dunia. Dia adalah malaikat penolong. Bersama Sehun dia sangat yakin dapat bebas. Melihat dunia yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Melakukan banyak hal yang selalu dilarang kedua orang tuanya. Sehun sangat berarti bagi Jongin. Sehun adalah hidup bagi Jongin.

"Sehun kau dimana?"

Jongin menelpon Sehun. Memastikan kemana perginya anak itu sehingga dia bisa segera menyusulnya.

"Aku di atas."

"Baiklah aku akan menyusulmu."

Saat ini sedang pergantian pelajaran. Jongin akan berlari keluar namun sebuah tangan mencekalnya.

"Kau mau kemana Jongin?" pria tinggi itu menatap Jongin aneh.

Jongin hanya tersenyum. "Ah Chanyeol hyung, aku mau pergi menemui Sehun."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Jongin. "Apa kau akan membolos lagi?"

"Aku harus cepat hyung, Sehun sudah menungguku."

"Kau berubah Jongin!" Chanyeol sedikit membentak.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan geram. Tatapan yang tak pernah Chanyeol lihat. Anak itu benar-benar berubah. Bukan lagi Jonginnya yang manis.

"Lepaskan aku hyung."

"Tidak."

Chanyaol makin mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jongin.

"Lepaskan hyung, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Aku tidak mau kau begini Jongin. Aku mencintaimu."

Dengan itu Jongin langsung terkejut. Memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Seorang Park Chanyeol yang sudah dianggapnya saudara.

Dia dengan sekuat tenaga melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau….. Kau tidak mengerti hyung. Kau tidak mengerti aku. Jangan dekati aku lagi."

Chanyeol merasakan sakit. Tapi ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Melihat punggung Jongin yang berlari menjauhinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ke kelas?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin menemanimu."

Sehun menghela nafas. Dia tau Jongin adalah anak yang baik. Anak yang rajin belajar. Dan setelah bertemu dengannya Jongin jadi begini. Bisa juga dibilang dia ini pengaruh buruk kan? Tapi itu bukan keinginannya. Jongin sendiri yang melakukannya.

"Aku tidak butuh kau temani."

"Aku kan kekasihmu. Bukankah wajar menemanimu?" Jongin memandang Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Sehun tertawa. "Sejak kapan kita jadi kekasih?"

Jongin tertunduk. Memainkan seragamnya. "Bukankah kita sudah melakukan itu…"

Sehun yang tadinya berbaring langsung terduduk. Ia mengambil sepuntung rokok dari sakunya. Menyalakannya dan menghisapnya. Sehun menyeringai. Dipandanginya Jongin.

"Apa kau pikir aku hanya melakukannya denganmu? Aku melakukannya dengan banyak orang. Dan apakah orang-orang itu adalah kekasihku?"

Jongin mendekat pada Sehun. Dia sempat menghela nafas. Namun setelah itu ia menarik bibirnya. Membentuk senyum yang membuat Sehun tertarik memperhatikannya. Ya, untuk itu Sehun tak bisa memungkiri. Dia tertarik pada Jongin. Tapi hanya sebatas tertarik. Seperti ketertarikannya pada benda-benda indah lainnya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun. Dia memang pintar. Sehun tak pernah bisa menolak Jongin. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tidak pernah Sehun menolak. Lebih banyak dia membiarkan Jongin berbuat semaunya. Tapi untuk cinta. Jelas Sehun sangat menolaknya. Dia benci sekali dengan kata itu.

"Aku bukan orang baik." Sehun mengelus kepala Jongin setelah membuang rokoknya.

"Aku tau. Dan aku tetap menyukaimu."

"Apa kau tidak takut?"

Jongin menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Takut apa?"

"Semua yang kau lakukan ini sia-sia."

Sehun menatap langit diatas kepalanya. Menikmati angin yang berhembus dan udara yang cukup menenangkan. Kadang ia butuh juga yang seperti ini. Bukan hanya asap saja.

Jongin ikut menatap ke langit.

"Kau tau Sehun, kita hanya hidup satu kali. Jantung kita bisa berhenti berdetak kapan saja."

Jongin menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang sia-sia dalam hidup. Semuanya berarti. Termasuk pertemuanku denganmu."

Sehun hany menghela nafas. Dia tidak berniat bicara apa-apa.

"Bolehkah aku bermimpi?"

Jongin mengarahkan tangannya ke langit. Seakan ingin menggapai awan-awan itu.

"Aku ingin hidup bahagia denganmu Sehun. Aku ingin kau-"

Dan setelah itu Sehun langsung mencium bibir Jongin. Membungkam bibir itu agar berhenti berucap. Ya, dia sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakan Jongin selanjutnya. Kata-kata yang dibencinya seumur hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk di pinggir ranjang Sehun. Menunggu Sehun yang sedang mandi. Dia memandang berkeliling. Tempatnya berantakan. Mungkin dia bisa membereskannya sambil menunggu Sehun.

Jongin hendak berdiri namun kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut keras. Membuatnya langsung memegang tepian ranjang erat. Tubuhnya oleng. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Sesaat kemudian Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tak begitu memperhatikan Jongin. Langsung saja menuju lemari pakaian.

"Aku akan pergi. Sebaiknya kau pu-"

Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya saat tiba-tiba Jongin berlari ke kamar mandi. Pintunya di banting dengan keras.

Samar-samar terdengar suara aneh dari kamar mandi. Sehun mendekat.

"Hueeekkk….. Hueeeekkk….."

Sehun sedikit khawatir. Di ketuknya pintu itu berulang kali.

"Jongin? Ada apa denganmu? Buka pintunya….."

"Tidak! Ku mohon Sehun jangan masuk!" Jongin berteriak.

"Cepat buka pintunya atau ku dobrak!"

"Tidak! Jangan masuk Sehun!" suara Jongin terdengar parau.

Sehun tak bisa apa-apa. Ia akhirnya memilih duduk menunggu Jongin keluar.

Dan tak berapa lama Jongin keluar dengan wajah pucat. Bibirnya mengukir senyum walau Sehun tau ia tidak benar-benar ingin tersenyum.

Sehun menuju pintu rumahnya. "Aku tidak akan bertanya. Sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Jongin mengikuti Sehun.

"Ke club."

"Aku ikut denganmu."

Sehun menatap Jongin. "Kau sedang sakit. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Kau hanya akan menyusahkanku."

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tidak sakit. Ku mohon aku ingin ikut denganmu."

Sehun mendengus. Dia tidak buta. Sudah jelas wajah Jongin pucat pasi. Bagaimana bisa dibilang tidak sakit. Tapi Jongin terus merengek dan menarik lengannya dengan lemah. Sehun tak bisa menolak itu.

"Baiklah kau ikut."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan memasuki tempat ramai itu dengan santai. Dia lupa pada Jongin yang mengikutinya. Jongin hanya memandang aneh tempat ini. Dia agak sulit bernafas karna tempat ini begitu ramai dan sesak. Ah apa yang sebenarnya orang-orang lakukan di tempat ini. Music juga terdengar memekakan telinganya. Sungguh kepalanya makin terasa sakit.

"Sehun?"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia tak menemukan Sehun dimanapun. Di tambah kepalanya yang benar-benar sakit. Sepertinya dia butuh duduk.

Jongin duduk di dekat bartender sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Mau pesan apa?"

Jongin tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Matanya masih mencari-cari Sehun hingga…..

**DEG**

Matanya menatap sosok Sehun sedang berciuman. Dia terkejut. Hatinya sakit. Kepalanya pun makin terasa akan meledak.

Jongin memegangi tepi meja. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Kepalanya sangat sakit. Kemudian ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas kaca yang ada di meja.

"Kyaaaaaaa"

Terdengar teriakan seorang wanita. Membuat Sehun menghentikan acara berciumannya. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan menuju kerumunan orang.

Matanya membelalak. Ia terkejut melihat tubuh orang yang di kenalnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Jongin?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruangan yang memeriksa Jongin. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi hingga Jongin tiba-tiba seperti itu. Sehun benar-benar gugup. Dia sempat menghubungi Chanyeol untuk datang. Seingatnya Chanyeol adalan teman dekat Jongin.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan seorang wanita di sampingnya. Wanita yang mungkin seumuran dengan ibunya bila masih hidup.

"Dimana Jongin?" Chanyeol tampak panik.

"Dia sedang diperiksa di dalam." Ucap Sehun.

"Brengsek!"

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan lagi. Ia memukul Sehun dengan keras. Mengungkapkan kebencian yang ia pendam selama ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Sehun tidak terima.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Jongin kau akan mati Sehun!"

"Chanyeol hentikan!" wanita itu memegangi lengan Chanyeol yang akan memukul Sehun lagi.

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar. Mendekati mereka.

"Keluarga Jongin?"

"Saya ibunya." Ibu Jongin mendekat pada dokter itu.

"Silahkan ikut saya ke dalam."

Dengan itu tersisa Chanyeol dan Sehun di luar. Mereka memilih duduk dengan jarak yang sangat jauh. Sama-sama bergelut dengan pikiran mereka saat ini.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Dan tampaklah ibu Jongin berjalan dengan lesu. Chanyeol langsung menghampirinya. Sementara Sehun hanya berdiri.

"Ahjumma, bagaimana keadaan Jongin?"

Ibu Jongin diam. Ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"Oh Sehun?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba ibu Jongin memeluk kakinya.

"Aku memohon padamu. Jauhi Jongin. Pergilah dari kehidupannya."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END ?**


	2. Chapter 2

I wish – chapter 2

Author : Oh Michele

Rated : T

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol, dll.

Pair : Hunkai, Chankai.

Warning : typo(s),yaoi,crackpair,geje,abal,schoollife,dll.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terjaga saat merasakan alunan nada begitu lembut menyapa gendang telinganya. Dia memang sedang tertidur di ruang musik. Kebiasaannnya. Dan suara piano itu membuatnya terbangun tentu saja. Biasanya dia akan marah kalau ada yang mengusik tidurnya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Dia jelas sudah membuka kelopak matanya. Tapi ada yang berbeda.

Lagu itu. Sehun tahu lagu itu.

Lagu yang dimainkan piano itu sama dengan yang sering dimainkan ibunya. Lagu yang indah. Dan juga menyedihkan.

Sehun tidak akan pernah lupa saat alunan musik itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Kemudian yang ditemukannya adalah tubuh ibunya yang tidak bernyawa.

"Sehun? Kau sudah bangun?"

Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya pucat dan kantung matanya makin tampak jelas.

"Kau yang bermain piano tadi?"

Jongin mengangguk. Nafasnya tampak tak biasa. Seperti berat sekali.

Dan dari caranya bernafas, Sehun seperti diingatkan kembali. Pada fakta tentang Kim Jongin. Dia jadi kesal. Entah mengapa dia kesal pada Jongin. Dan pada dirinya sendiri. Juga pada hatinya.

"Kau menggangguku."

"Maaf."

Jongin diam kemudian kembali menyungging senyum. Kali ini sedikit lebih dipaksa. Dan Sehun tahu benar itu.

"Bodoh."

"Apa?"

"Kau bodoh."

"Hmm kalau kau yang bilang begitu berarti memang—"

Sehun tidak tahan. Dia segera menarik Jongin dan menciumnya kasar. Membuat Jongin makin berat bernafas. Tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah sebenarnya untuk menerima ini.

Sehun bukan tidak tahu. Dia hanya bingung. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dan yang bisa dia perbuat hanya ini. Membuat Jongin membencinya. Membuat Jongin menjauhinya. Namun nyatanya pemuda itu masih setia. Menunggu Sehun yang terus saja berbohong dan lari dari kenyataan.

"Sampai kapan?"

Sehun bergumam sekilas saat bibirnya mengecupi leher Jongin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menungguku?"

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Merasakan setiap sentuhan Sehun yang membuatnya melayang dan kata-kata Sehun, yang membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Matanya sudah berair.

"_Sampai mati Sehun. Sampai mati." _

Jongin diam. Tidak menjawab. Membuat Sehun makin gencar mencumbunya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan kau pulang dari rumah sakit?"

Jongin berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya memasangkan dasi Sehun. Wajahnya berubah agak mendung dan mungkin bertambah pucat lagi.

"Kemarin."

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Sehun melepaskan dasinya dari genggaman tangan Jongin. Dia bergerak menjauh. Membelakangi Jongin dan menatap keluar lewat jendela.

"Oh, begitu."

Hanya gumaman pelan yang dapat Jongin keluarkan. Dia mendadak jadi menunduk.

"Apa kau pikir…."

"Setelah mengetahui semuanya aku akan simpati padamu?"

Jongin langsung mendongak. Menatap punggung Sehun yang membelakanginya.

"Kau pikir aku akan kasihan pada penyakitmu?"

"Tidak perlu."

Sehun diam. Kemudian berbalik menatap Jongin. Dan dia sedikit terkejut melihat senyum yang diukir Jongin.

"Kau tidak perlu simpati padaku. Aku tidak ingin dikasihani. Aku mungkin akan memohon soal itu. Agar kau tak kasihan padaku. Aku ingin kau simpati padaku karena aku memang pantas, bukan karena penyakitku."

Sehun tak berkutik saat senyuman itu makin terkembang. Hatinya sejenak menghangat namun beku lagi kemudian.

"Kalau begitu menjauhlah dariku."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ibuku? Apa dia mengatakan hal macam-macam padamu?"

Kali ini wajah Jongin berubah. Tidak lagi tersenyum. Ada kecewa disana. Ibunya memang sering menyuruhnya menjauhi Sehun. Sering melarangnya ini dan itu. Sering membatasi Jongin pada semua hal hingga Jongin rasanya muak. Dia ingin bebas. Dia ingin hidup seperti biasa. Paling tidak sampai dia

"Pergilah! Kau mengganggu hidupku!"

"Aku hanya—"

"Kau membuatku repot!"

_Benarkah?_

_Apa dia memang begitu merepotkan?_

_Bahkan ayahnya juga bilang begitu_

Dan sekarang Sehun juga berteriak padanya.

Tanpa sadar air mata Jongin jatuh.

"Maaf."

Sehun terkesiap.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf kalau aku memang mengganggu."

Jongin berbalik. Membelakangi Sehun. Dengan cepat mengusap air matanya.

Dia merasa selalu menjadi tidak diinginkan dimana pun. Bahkan Sehun juga tidak menginginkannya.

Jongin berjalan. Menjauh. Keluar dari ruangan itu dengan nafas berat.

Kepalanya tertunduk. Langkahnya terhenti saat darah menetes ke telapak tangannya.

Dia tahu mungkin waktunya akan terasa lebih singkat lagi. Karena tetap baginya Sehun adalah hidupnya. Sehun yang membuatnya ingin hidup lebih lama. Sehun yang membuatnya terus memohon pada Tuhan. Dan Sehun yang juga secara otomatis membuat hidupnya lebih singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan sejak saat itu dan Sehun seperti tak pernah melihat Jongin lagi. Itu bagus. Bukankah itu adalah kabar yang menggembirakan? Bukankah ini yang dia harapkan?

**Bruk**

Chanyeol menabrak Sehun di koridor. Dan mungkin itu memang rencana Chanyeol untuk mencari gara-gara dengannya. Namun Sehun tak mau ambil pusing. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa melirik Chanyeol.

"Jongin koma."

Sehun berhenti. Mendengar nama itu disebut tubuhnya secara otomatis diam.

"Aku tak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi sepertinya dia membutuhkanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan bercat putih dengan aroma khas itu selalu mengingatkan Sehun pada masa kelam. Saat ayahnya meninggalkan ibunya yang dituduh berselingkuh. Saat ibunya ternyata mengidap penyakit yang parah. Dan saat kematian ibunya. Warna putih dan aroma itu mengiringi hari-hari sulitnya. Membekas di otak dan hatinya.

Sehun adalah pendendam. Maka dia selalu berdoa agar ayahnya juga mengalami penderitaan yang sama dengan dia dan ibunya.

**Cklek**

Sehun membuka salah satu pintu ruangan di rumah sakit itu. Dilihatnya seorang namja tengah terbaring dengan berbagai alat disekitarnya.

Dia duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat ranjang. Kemudian diam. Ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi suara alat-alat yang tidak berhenti berbunyi.

"Jongin."

Nada Sehun terdengar angkuh bahkan disaat seperti ini.

"Bangunlah."

Kali ini lebih memerintah.

"Bangunlah bodoh."

"Bodoh. Mengapa kau sangat bodoh."

Sehun mulai menunduk. Nadanya menjadi pelan.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau datang di kehidupanku?"

"Dan mengapa kau seenaknya masuk dalam hatiku?"

Sehun terus menunduk dan tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

"_Sehun sunbae mengapa kau selalu murung?"_

"_Apa urusanmu?"_

.

"_Sunbae, sebenarnya kita ini seumuran loh."_

"_Iya aku sempat tidak bersekolah satu tahun. Jadi aku memanggilmu Sehun saja ya?"_

"_Terserah kau."_

.

"_Sehun aku sebenarnya menyukaimu."_

.

"_Mengapa kau tidak suka kalau aku mengatakan—"_

"_Diamlah!"_

.

"_Aku tidak percaya pada cinta."_

"_Aku akan membuatmu percaya kalau begitu."_

.

Sehun menghapus air matanya yang mengalir sejak tadi. Kenangannya bersama Jongin membuatnya merasa begitu bodoh.

"Kau benar Jongin. Cinta itu memang ada. Kau berhasil membuktikannya."

"Dan aku mencintaimu."

Sehun tidak bisa lebih lama lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia lelah. Pada kenyataannya dia telah merasakan perasaan ini begitu lama. Namun berulang kali dia menampiknya dengan menyiksa Jongin terus menerus.

**Cklek**

"Sehun?"

Suara itu.

Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia.

"Appa?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Note :

Maaf kalau alurnya ngebut kek metro mini. Entah mengapa pengen lanjut cerita ini tapi jadinya malah begini. Arrrggghh saya beneran pusing mau tamatin ff tapi gagal terus. Malah kemarin bikin baru lagi aduh -_- maafin kelabilan saya ya teman-teman. Dan sejujurnya saya ga puas sama chapter ini. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi bisanya jadi kaya gini. Saya sih pasrah aja. Yang penting kelar satu chapter walaupun ceritanya makin rumit ;-; huhuhuhu. Sudahlah. Btw ada yang mau sequel ff The Wu Family ga? Saya adanya malah ide di ff itu padahal itu ff 1s -_- tolong dijawab ya.

Thanks for reading :")

Jangan lupa review ya

/pergi sambil senam yang iyaiyalah/


End file.
